


Inuyasha Prequel

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuyasha Prequel, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 1





	Inuyasha Prequel

The wind danced in the air cold night air, allowing snowflakes to dance across the vicinity of the village, covering everything in its wake. Among the silence that was bestowed upon the place, droplets of fresh crimson blood were splattered across the snow as it lay on the ground, reminding Sesshomaru of the obvious fact that his father would not make it alive. “Father you must entrust the swords Sō'unga and Tetsuseiga to me.”  
His voice lacked empathy or concern for his father whose arm was severely damaged, allowing trails of blood to cascade down his limb, and yet the man did not betray a hint of weakness as he remained stoic, even while facing death itself. “And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?” The sound of ocean waves crashing onto the shore at a relentless rhythm was all the answer Toga needed as he stood in front of his son, his eyes never meeting Sesshomaru’s Eye.  
“Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?” The only source of light in the dimly lit sky was the moon as it shone mercilessly upon Toga’s injured form, its glare and coolness reminding him of his son’s heart. “The path I walk is of supreme conquest. And it is the power that will reveal the way for me.”   
Sesshomaru’s words served to deepen the frown upon his father’s lips as the man felt a hint of irritation mixed in with pity blossom in the back of his mind. “Supreme conquest, tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?” Toga’s cold tone matched the air around them, as he realized that his son did not inherit the ability to love, nor did he inherit the desire to protect those who mattered the most.  
“Protect?” A hint of surprise laced Sesshomaru’s voice, as he coolly regarded his father’s tall silhouette, unable to comprehend the desire to protect anyone or anything but his own pride and dignity. “The answer is no. I Sesshomaru have no need of such.” The words left his lips with ease, allowing Toga to come to a simple conclusion that would not haunt him even in death that his son did not resemble him in the slightest. His long silver locks danced in the wind before he released the feral beast that was always lurking inside of him, allowing his natural form to carry him to his enemy, with a sole desire to protect the woman that he loved.

Meanwhile, at the heavily protected mansion that was hidden by the unrelenting blizzard, guards armed with swords patrolled the hallways and guarded the front entrance, not a hint of mercy displayed in their cool eyes as they waited for the birth of a child that belonged to a demon man.  
Inside a chamber tucked away in the very heart of the mansion, was a woman named Izayoi, plagued by the pain of childbirth while calling out her lover’s name into the darkness of the room. Her eyes were covered in a haze of raw pain as she pushed her body to the limit, determined to bring her beloved child into the world that would despite it for what it was.  
Lost in the endless sensations of excruciating pain that held her form captive, it took her a while to notice the presence of a man by her side, one who was dressed in military gear as he stared at her with a determination that rivaled his own. Unable to recognize his facial features due to her fatigue she asked for his name, her voice hoarse. “Who is it?”  
He was quick to provide her with a response, as he remained motionless while kneeling in front of her limp form. “It is I Takemaru of the Setsuna region.” Hearing the man’s name made sense to the woman as she repeated it. “Takemaru? Oh, thank god you have arrived.” Relief flushed through her form as she informed him of his duties. “You must gather the men that stand guard outside and leave the grounds at once. Please do as I say. I fear there is no one strong enough to challenge him.” Her voice was laced with desperation as she attempted to save his life and the lives of his men.  
Undisturbed by her tone he ignored her pleas as he addressed her. “My lady, I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I am sure you are aware. Even though I realize full well that your heart has been capture by a demon.” The guard’s jealousy and desire to monopolize the woman that he loved for many years clouded his rationality, allowing a twisted conclusion to be reached within his mind.  
“My feelings for you will never change my lady.” His once neutral tone changed into one of pure malice as he raised a steel spear covered in the remains of crimson blood that belonged to his last victim in order to strike the weakened woman, only to slightly mar the skin of her abdomen as the growl of a feral beast resonated throughout the air outside, halting him in his tracks.  
“So you have arrived filthy demon. The one beast who had soiled my beautiful Izayoi will die by my blade. Be good my lady and wait for me to dispose of the demon.” Takemaru’s eyes were as cold as ice as he left the bedroom, allowing the struggling woman to make her escape. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she forced her body to move, through a series of painful contractions, only to get up to her feet and immediately fall back onto her knees.

A cry of utter pain escapes from her lips as she sensed a movement within the depths of her women before a gush of crimson liquid cascaded her thighs. A light almost inaudible cry of an infant resonated throughout the room, as the bleeding woman regained her self-control, while cold sweat glistened across her skin, chilling her petit form.  
Looking down she was met with the sight of a beautiful child covered in blood and amniotic fluid, crying and wailing as it searched for its human mother – Izayoi. Tears cascaded across her pale cheeks as she took the child into her arms, soiling her thin kimono, allowing the frail being that she adored to be cradled against her chest.  
“You are the spitting image of your father, little one” Her words were laced with love as she kissed the child’s cheeks and head that had sparse silver locks decorating it, feeling nothing but pure adoration for the being that Toga and she created. Toga’s loud beastly growls caused the air around her to vibrate allowing a smile to grace her beautiful features. “Your father is fighting for our sakes…he is a wonderful man and it is a pity that narrow minded men like Takemaru will never perceive him as anything but a monster.”  
Screams of the guards stationed outside of her chambers could be heard, filled with pure terror as she ignored the dull ache in her abdomen and pelvis, before wrapping a blanket around her tired form, desperate to keep her child warm within her embrace. “Let us go to your father little one, he must meet you after he is done dealing with those who are trying to hurt us.”  
Izayoi had complete faith in her lover as she slowly made it outside of her chambers, allowing her to perceive the voice of her lover, calling out to her, the timbre of it reminding of his strong reliable presence at her side that she dearly missed. Following the voice of her beloved throughout the hallways of the dimly lit mansion, she overheard the voice of Takemaru as he got to Toga first.  
“At last you have come demon. A little late though.” Takemaru’s voice was laced with coldness and cruelty, prompting a shout to escape from Toga’s lips. “What?!” The sight of the demon falling into despair felt extremely satisfying to the samurai as he revealed the truth. “Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now. I dispatched her myself.”

A grow that could only be called as feral left Toga’s lips as he attacked the human man in front of him. “Damn you, you fool!” Toga’s actions were cruel and precise as he disposed of one of Takemaru’s arms, allowing it to hit the ground below the man’s feet, covering the whitened trail that led to the mansion in crimson.  
“Set the mansion on fire with that demon and everyone inside! Burn it to the ground!” Fueled on by the pure rage and raw pain that rushed through his being, Takemaru lost his ability to remain humane, demanding for the guards who could still move to dispatch of both Izayoi and Toga in one go. Within seconds fiery arrows penetrated through the shoji doors that were made of a thin fabric, allowing the mansions’ walls to catch fire.  
Black smoke tore through the mansion’s roof and walls, enveloping everything in a black mist through which nothing could have been seen. And yet Toga’s pursuit for his lover and child was relentlessly allowing him to find the woman cowering beneath a large blanket as she attempted to protect her newborn child.  
“Izayoi!” Toga’s shout of her name allowed a glimmer of hope to appear within her orbs as she greeted her lover back. “Toga! Please you must save our child no matter what!” Her desperate pleas caused a kindness that he held only for her to flash through his eyes as he draped another blanket over her pale shivering form, before cupping her chin within in between his fingers. “You have done well my love I shall save you and our child, but please do not wait for me to follow. For my path in life had led me this moment to sacrifice myself for your sakes, dearest.”  
His lips trailed across the flesh of her forehead and cheeks before settling across her lips, bestowing a final kiss upon them, which allowed her to perceive just how deeply he had loved her. The cry of his newborn son tore their kiss apart, allowing a small smile to grace his lips as he greeted the child with a pair of loving golden orbs.  
“Our son will inherit the love that his father had always held for him, I can only beg you to always take care of yourself and of him Izayoi. Please remain safe my love for I will always watch over the two of you.” Sensing the presence of Takemaru behind him, Toga was quick to rise to his feet before drawing his blade allowing his beautiful lover and his child a chance to escape from the flames that ate away at the walls of the house.  
“I have no regrets about fighting you to the death. Let us journey together into the netherworld.” Not a shred of sanity remained in Takemaru’s orbs as he approached the couple with his sword drawn, ready to finish both lovers and their child off.

Sensing the curtain of his life drawing to a close, Toga’s gaze remained unwavering as he spoke out the name of his son, one that would always accompany the young boy in his life. “Inuyasha…the infant’s name will be Inuyasha, remember that Izayoi Now goes and live on dearest, for we shall meet again one day in .”  
Prompting her to run with a final goodbye, he faced off the human man allowing Izayoi to escape out of the mansion with Inuyasha securely wrapped in her loving arms. She could only watch in horror as the mansion collapsed in front of her eyes, sealing the fate of the man that she loved with every fiber of her being, while the heart of their son beat against her chest, giving her the determination and strength to live out her life as a mother who would raise her son to become a man that would change the cruel world.  
His final words cascaded across her earlobes, as if he was whispering them into her very heart. “You must live a long life with Inuyasha for my sake…Izayoi.” Encouraged by his tender love she could only kiss the fluffy ears of her son as he continued crying loudly into the night as if mourning the death of his loving father Tōga.


End file.
